


Fanart Sandor/Sansa - Shaking

by Paperdollgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, May/December Relationship, Sandor/Sansa, Underage - Freeform, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Summary: Since you guys seemed to like my last Sansor/Sansa fanart I thought I post another one. This was made way back during season 1. Hope you like this one too. :D
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 24





	Fanart Sandor/Sansa - Shaking

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/36609/36609_original.jpg)


End file.
